I'm Setting You Free, Maybe You'll Come Back To Me
by TheLostTree21
Summary: She's right though, I have been holding her back. She could be anything, anyone, and I've been holding her back. The sad part is that I didn't even know I was doing it! And that's where it gets incredibly selfish of me. I just let her do all these things and I never even thanked her. I just assumed that she'd always be here.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, so I'm not sure how this is going to end. I have a probable ending and plot line. But this is mainly practice for my own story. And plus, **Harry and Hermione**. They need justice from those Weasleys'! But like I was saying, this plot is an outline of a project I'm working on. And I would appreciate any comments and reviews. Thank you!

It had been a month since the end of the final battle. I thought, finally, we were free. But then, it happened. Harry went back to Ginny, and Ron, dear Ron, wanted to get to together with me. But _I_ didn't want to be with _him_.

Throughout our years at Hogwarts, I spent my time with Harry and doing things _for_ Harry. And along that time, I fell in love with him. Stupid me, though, he didn't love me. Or maybe he did. Maybe I'm just trying to convince myself that his feelings are hidden. Somewhere in that wonderful brain of his, and somewhere in his heart, he does love me. But there's no way to know.

In the final battle, yes, I did kiss Ron. But to be honest, it was more of an experimental kiss. At least for me it was. I think Ron, took it as this is forever and that was the cement that we belonged together. But I didn't feel anything! That's it. Nothing. Zilch. I tried so hard to make myself feel something for him that wasn't there. The one thing we had in common was Harry. I don't like Quidditch. I only went to the games to support Harry, then later on both Harry and Ron. I love reading, Ron detests reading. I believe that sentient creatures deserve equal rights and Ron thinks they're just that, creatures. Except for that one instant he thought of the elves during the battle. I think that was the only time Ron thought of something besides himself. Maybe I'm just saying things that are harsh to him. But I can't be with a person who doesn't at least believe in some things I believe in. And somebody who only agrees with me because they think it'll make me like them more. I just can't handle that. No honesty. Where's the integrity in that?

Ron just fancies himself in love with me. But he's not. Not really. The way he acts towards me is the way he acts towards Ginny. He just doesn't realize it because I'm not blood related to him. But for all intents and purposes, he is my brother.

Harry is another story all together. He is, was, my life throughout the seven years of our friendship. Everything I did, I did for Harry. Research, breaking rules, advice – no matter how heartbreaking it was, telling him to date other girls – all the books I read, sending my parents away; I did it all for Harry. And sweet Harry, he is totally oblivious.

He is clueless when it comes to other people's problems. Maybe he does know other people have problems, but when you have to deal with a dark lord, anything else pales in comparison. My problems seemed inconsequential compared to his. For all he knew, we were the best of friends. Nothing more, nothing less; and I didn't want to burden him with my feelings because I knew he didn't return them.

That's why I've decided to leave for a while. I need to think and regroup. And more importantly I need to find out who I am without Harry…..and Ron.

Time for Goodbye's

We're all sitting around the kitchen at the Burrow; Ron and Ginny across from Harry who is sitting next to me. I look at their faces and realize this is probably the last time I'll see them for a while. This is what I'll remember them as, happy. This is what they need. What I need is completely different. I need to find me. Again.

I think Harry knows there is something wrong with me. Although, I'm sure he doesn't know what is wrong. I'm also sure he doesn't know that I'm leaving here. Sometimes he looks at me with this pensive look on his face, then the next second it's gone. And sometimes, he gets an intense look on his face that scares me.

Ron and Ginny are totally oblivious to everything except what is in their own little world. For Ron, it's Quidditch and me. But he refuses to see reason and won't give in that there is nothing going on between us. And for Ginny, her world revolves around Harry. In a way, I feel bad for her. She does everything for him and one day, she's going to lose herself in him. But I don't think she'd mind losing herself in him. She'd be the princess with the Hero; what she always wanted. And that's why I'm leaving. I can't stay and watch Ginny and Harry dote on each other; I want Harry to be happy. That's all I ever wanted for him; to be happy, whether it was with me or somebody else.

I get up and rinse my plate off, I feel his eyes on me, but I refuse to look back at him. _He knows. _

"Harry, want to play Quidditch?" I hear Ron ask. Ginny joins in with the pleading. I can just picture her eyes, getting round and her lips forming a pout. Harry won't be able to say no. I _know_ him.

Finally he relents; I release a sigh I didn't know I held. "Just one minute you guys! I need to get something from upstairs!" He says. I close my eyes and hold my breath, maybe he really does need something from upstairs. But my hopes are dashed when I feel his hand on my shoulder. I flinch away from him, I turn to face him and notice the intense look back in his eyes.

"What is it Harry?" I sigh.

"What's wrong?" he reluctantly says.

"Nothing, just feeling stressed," I lie. I hope it's enough to make him leave but my Harry has always been stubborn.

"Now, I know that is a lie. Where are you going?" He finally asks. He sighs before he continues, "Are you leaving for a long time? Can I come with you?" He asks in a rush.

I shut my eyes tightly, "Harry," a strangled sob comes out, "Where I'm going, I don't want you to follow. I need to leave for a bit. I need to find out who I am," _without you there_, is left unsaid, but he knows. He _always_ knows. He knows all my secrets; except the biggest one of them all. How I am completely in love with him.

"But, I need you!" He whispers hoarsely. I will my sobs back.

"I know, but I need to handle myself for a while. Do you know what it's been like for me for the last seven years? It's been _so_ hard. My whole wizarding career has been for you Harry. Every book I've read, all the research, the potions, everything has been for you. I don't even know what I like in the wizarding world. Every time I think of what I want my life to be like, I think '_What's beneficial for Harry_?' I know how incredibly selfish I'm making you sound but trust _me_, I don't hold it against you. You never asked me to do any of this for you. But I need to find my parents, find out what _I_ like to do again. Find out who Hermione is….do you understand?" I babble. I don't think he completely understood everything I've said, but something must've gotten through because I can tell by the look in his eyes that he understands.

He hugs me to him tightly. This is the first hug he's ever initiated before. I've always been the initiator now he's holding onto me like he'll never see me again. I wiggle out of his embrace. But there's one more thing I have to do before I leave him.

I look into his eyes, I caress his cheek. He leans into my hand and stares at me like I've always wanted him to look at me. Like I'm the only woman he'll always love, but I must be projecting my feelings for him because he leans into kiss me, and I let him. This chaste kiss quickly turns into a goodbye. After the kiss ends, I hug him tightly, I whisper in his ear, "I love you."

I quickly turn away from him, not wanting to look at his face because I know that I'll crumble and I'll stay. But I need to do this for myself. I need to leave.

(Harry)

I see Hermione, rushing up the stairs at the Burrow, then after a while I hear the tell tale pop of apparition. She's gone. "I love you too," I whisper. I wipe away the tears that roll down my cheeks.

She's right though, I have been holding her back. She could be anything, anyone, and I've been holding her back. The sad part is that I didn't even know I was doing it! And that's where it gets incredibly selfish of me. I just let her do all these things and I never even thanked her. I just assumed that she'd always be here. Always at my side; but she's not, Ginny has been glued to my side, no matter what I do to dissuade her from leaving me alone she won't leave me be. I never even asked her to get back together! She just started telling everybody that we were. I didn't want to start anything so soon after the final battle. I wanted to live for a while, maybe travel. I wanted to hang out with my friends. My best friends. Ron has been difficult for the last month. Always pestering Hermione about going out with him, but she always refused. Now I know why. She loves me. Loved me? I don't know anymore. All I know is that she's gone and I don't know when I'll see her again.

I drove her away. It's my entire fault.

Maybe I'll follow her lead. Travel for a while. But I must leave at night, when the Weasleys' will be asleep. I know Ginny and Ron will have a coronary. They would never let me do it alone. They'd want to tag along. Ginny to make sure no other girls would come near me and Ron to make sure that I wouldn't do anything fame worthy. I know Ron isn't that bad of a person but he's always been jealous of my **unwanted** fame. And if he knew that Hermione had left because of me, he would want to tag along because he would think I'm going to look for Hermione. And I'm not. It's time she did something for herself. And it's time I let her live.


	2. Chapter 2

Bear with me, school has been extremely busy and sorry for the late update! **And**, I'm no good at writing smut so it's more implied; just read it and review. And if you have suggestions, I will definitely take them into consideration! Thank you!

1 ½ years later

(Hermione)

I walk towards the farthest corner in the coffee shop that I found yesterday. I see the waitress come over with my coffee and leave it for me with a half-hearted smile. It must've been a long day for her. It's been a long year for me. I open up my book and try to pick up where I last stopped but my eyes glaze over and I think back to that day.

I try not to think of that horrible day. Well, not _all_ of it was horrible. There was one good thing that came out of that day. It will always be one of the things I'll cherish forever. I feel a small smile come onto my face then fall completely off because I had to say good bye.

It's been 547 days and 14 hours since I've last spoken to him.

For those 547 days I've been traveling around the world. First stop, Australia, I had to restore my parents memories. They were none too happy to hear what I did to them, but they understood. They were just happy that I was alive and whole but not completely, although, they didn't need to hear the gory details of my mind and heart. After everything was settled, I quickly said my good-byes again. I can still see the shock on my mum's face when I said I was leaving; that I was headed for distant lands.

Of course my parents were surprised that I wasn't going to continue my studies, whether wizarding or muggle, but I needed to do this for myself. And in the end, they understood the need for me to leave for a while.

They were even surprised that I was going solo.

(Flashback)

535 Days ago

"Is Harry going with you?" my mum asked me. I must've gotten tense because my father immediately followed with, "What about that other fellow, the git one, the red head? Is he going with you? I'll tell you now young lady, I do not approve of you traveling with these blokes. They could try something on you. I don't like this idea. You can't go!" He huffed.

The urge to roll my eyes was outstanding, if they only knew that I had traveled for months on end with '_those_ _blokes_!' I mean, really? They would never lay a finger on me, at least Harry never would. And if Ron tried, he'd get hexed faster than you can say _stupefy_!

"Mum, dad, I'm going solo. I don't plan on going anywhere with either of them." No need to clarify who _them_ were, they knew perfectly well who my best friends were.

"Well, did something happen with the boys that you'd leave them behind? Did you get into a fight? I'm sure Harry would forgive you!" she tries again. I wince at her words.

How can you explain to your parents that you love somebody but they don't love you back – at least not in the way you hoped - that you need to leave to figure out who you are meant to be in this world without any distractions?

Without him by my side, I'll be able to find out who Hermione is again. I lost her somewhere along sixth year and I never really got back to being who I was.

(End Flashback)

I reach for my cup of coffee when I feel the table screech to the side! I look up startled into bright green eyes, I freeze looking into these familiar eyes. Eyes I haven't seen since those 547 days ago.

"Harry?" I whisper hoarsely. He nods once, his hair flopping into his eyes, he rubs his palms on his days old stubble. Since when has Harry had stubble?

I stand up and realize he's grown. He's a good few inches taller than I am; I look into his face, a face I've known for 8 years. A face I've memorized. I look at his defined jaw, the straight nose, his cheekbones that make him look older, his inky black hair and green eyes that I love. This is who Harry has grown into while I was away? This is the first thing that pops into my head, and then with a sharp gasp, I realize what is he doing _here_? Here, in Chicago, in the United States. Somewhere so far from home; somewhere that's so far removed from what England is.

He's looking into my pale face, studying it, memorizing it; just like I was a moment ago. But the time for studying is later; right now it's time for my best friend to hold me. I fall into his arms just as he opens them for me. I breathe in deeply, trying to remember what he smelled like before I left, but then it hits me, he still smells of parchment and freshly mown grass, and spearmint. A scent I could never forget; a scent that screams Harry.

"What are you—"I start.

"How can you—"He whispers.

Then somehow we're both laughing and crying into each other's hair, he takes my hand and starts to lead me away. I pull back a little, just in time to leave a tip and gather my bag and book. I'm sure we're leaving a wake of confusion in this little coffee shop, but I'm going home now.

I grasp his hand back and intertwine my fingers with his.

Holding his hand brings back that feeling of home. My home is with him. I squeeze his hand once to make sure that he's really here; that this is my Harry. He caresses the back of my hand with his thumb, then raises our intertwined hands and kisses my knuckles. I look into his eyes, _I missed you, _they scream. I missed him too. My eyes start to water, I let him lead me into a park that's near the coffee shop and we sit on a bench underneath a tree. The shade casts us into shadows, I almost want to get out from under the shade but then I feel his presence and his hand in mine reassures me that I'll be fine. There is no danger when he's around.

He would probably try to persuade me that _he_ was the only danger around. But I will have none of it. He is the purest person I know.

"What are you doing here Harry?" I whisper. I squeeze his hand to let him know that I'm not mad at him.

He looks pensively at the grass between his shoes before he looks back at me, "I've been traveling. Chicago is one of my last stops," he simply supplies, the _before going home_ is left unsaid. This is one of my last stops too. It's time I went home too.

He pulls me into him, and kisses my temple. This is the way it was meant to be. I know we have to talk, but right now, all I want is to revel in him. I want to be in his presence. Just being.

(Harry)

It's fantastic seeing Hermione again. I had missed her throughout the year. Some days were bleak, other days, it seemed like I would be okay. And I was.

I am okay.

I had to keep reminding myself that I was my own person, that yes, I love Hermione but I didn't have to be dependent of her. I love Hermione for everything she is. She's intelligent and witty, she's noble and brave – very Gryffindor, she's an amazing witch, and she's beautiful of the mind and body. And the most important of them all: she treats me like I'm _Just Harry_. Just Harry. There could be nothing more I need in a woman.

Right now is the happiest I've been in a while. Hermione's warmth seeps into my side and I can breathe her in. I thought I had been forgetting the little things about her like how she smelled – books, flowers, and something that was undecidedly Hermione. The way she bites her lower lip when she's concentrating on something, how she looks when she's angry, how she smiles, how when she laughs she covers her mouth, the little things.

"Come on, let's go inside." I start to lead her to my hotel, I would've stayed in a tent, but living in a tent for almost a year has made me immune.

I feel her hesitate, "Do you trust me?" I hesitantly ask. She nods, her eyes, determined to go through whatever is going to happen. I smile gently at her. We continue walking until we get to a very muggle hotel where I'm sure there are no wizards. I learned quickly that there were some hotels that catered to both and some Weasley's are looking for me.

We stride determinedly towards the elevators, I look at her face, and she looks tense. And that frightens me. Is she scared of _me_? Or what me taking her up to a hotel room means?

I squeeze her hand gently; she looks up at me and smiles softly. She stands up on her tiptoes and kisses me on the corner of my mouth. I look down at her, searching her face, for what, I don't know, permission? Permission to kiss her lovely lips? She grasps my hands and puts them on her face, I caress her cheeks, she smiles softly at me and I finally lean down to kiss her.

Our lips touch softly at first, and then we both apply a little pressure to each other's lips, mouths open and tongues caress while hands start to wonder. I don't even know what floor we're on. I vaguely hear the elevator doors open, but we're too engrossed in what we're feeling that we don't hear the "ahem" that sounds to our right. I chance a look at the elevator buttons as I feel Hermione start to unbutton my shirt. 5th floor, ah, our stop.

I pick her up bridal style, I look down to see her shocked face break into a broad smile, her eyes light up in happiness and love. I chuckle and she joins me in laughter.

We stumble into the room and land on the bed to start what was happening inside the elevator. Hermione is beneath me and moving sensually against me, my breathe hitches in my throat, and I stop to look at her, really look at her. I caress her smooth lightly tan cheeks, her straight nose, her plump rosy lips that look thoroughly kissed; her bright brown eyes framed by thick long lashes.

She must've gotten impatient with me because she starts pulling at my shirt, by the time I know it; she has it off and is kissing her way down my chest. I let myself be taken in by the sensations her lips are causing.

These sensations she's causing are something I've always wanted with her. I pull her face back to mine, I look in her eyes, and she's sure. I needed to make sure that she was ready. That she wasn't doing this because she felt she needed to, that she wanted to do this. That she wanted me.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Okay, so I wasn't planning on posting this chapter so soon. It's not been edited and I'm sure there are some mistakes. But this is probably the only time, I'm going to have to write for fun and the only time I'm going to have to post anything. So read and review please! Hope you enjoy.

Same day

(Hermione)

I don't know how we went from going to Harry's room to making love on his bed. But we did. As I lay looking down at his peaceful sleeping face, I think back to our activities last night. It was all soft sighs and whispered names. If I had any idea to how my first time would've been, _this_ trumped it, he made it perfect.

I snuggle deeper into his arms and he instinctively tightens his arms around me. I place a soft kiss on his shoulder as I nuzzle my face into the crook between his head and shoulder. "'Mione," he whispers, while he nuzzles his face into my hair.

"I'm here, Harry," I whisper softly to him. He settles down again, I look over his shoulder at the clock on the bedside, 5 am. I don't know where we go from here, but I know I want to be with him, for as long as it may be. I know who I want now. I know who I am.

I feel Harry shift against me, I look at his face, his emerald eyes widen at seeing me in his arms. At his expression, I momentarily panic, until his beautiful face breaks into the most radiant smile I've ever seen on him. His hands caress my face, from my shoulder to my hips, "You're real!" He whispers in awe.

I nod, "And so are you. It really happened right?" I ask, my voice portraying my disbelief.

As he goes to answer, I interrupt, I kiss him. We've wasted so much time being scared and cautious. I need to know that he's here and I'm in this now, there is no going back for me. I need him.

And I hope he needs me too.

(Hermione) contd.

By 8 am, our love making is over. We're so exhausted that we just cling to each other; our breathing coming out in pants and sighs. "Do you think we should get out of bed?" he says with a chuckle.

I giggle along with him, "I don't know. I don't feel like laying here to fester in our bodily fluids!"

He groans, "You make it sound so disgusting Hermione! Our love making produces no such thing! We only produce sweet music!" just then his face screws up, "I can't believe I said that, I take it back. We're going to take a bath and get rid of sweat and whatever else has accumulated on here! Disgusting, what was I thinking!" I laugh out loud at that.

I watch as he gathers his clothes to bathe, "Aren't you coming?" He looks back at me with the crooked smirk I love. I sigh, I get out of bed, not bothering to cover myself up. I gather my clothes and walk past him, leaving him slack jawed.

(Harry)

I watch as she saunters around the room, gathering our things. I was helping until she saw how I was packing the clothes into the bag. Other words, I wasn't folding it properly and she decided that she was going to do it herself.

I look at her and I can't believe that we're here and we're finally together. I thought this day was never going to come. I always thought that we would live separate lives forever. Maybe she would marry a bloke and have lots of bushy haired little girls and boys with brown eyes and brown hair. And I would watch her from afar living her life while I still flounder around because I wouldn't know what to do without her to guide me.

Maybe I did take advantage of her while growing up. And I should've taken better care to love her and appreciate her. Growing up, wasn't easy, but she's making it worth it. I know now that I need to do grow up and be somebody that is worth loving somebody like her. She's so intelligent and beautiful, and unflinchingly kind and loyal. She's everything I ever wanted in a partner. And it took me a year and half to realize that.

I always knew I loved her. Of course I did, growing up with somebody, having all these adventures and saving each other, it creates feelings. It's all about what you realize it leads to. And saving Hermione from a troll in first year, it's something I'm never going to regret, it brought this special person into my life. I could never regret the circumstances that it happened by.

"Harry?" she whispers, I look at her and she looks guarded, I smile at her to let her know that everything's fine. "What were you thinking about? You looked a little lost in space…"

"I was, I remembering the time that I really looked at you and realized that I loved you," I answer her.

"OH really, do tell!" she says with a giggle. She jumps on the bed and lands right next to me. She pushes me until I'm laying half on the bed and she's straddling my waist.

"Well, it was fifth year, you were just sitting there, helping me with transfiguration homework. I remember how the light from the fire made your hair glow and the way your eyes were shining with happiness. I looked at you and saw that you were growing up and you were my best friend. I saw a girl that I couldn't live without, a girl who was everything to me. But I couldn't say anything," I say as I saw her about to interrupt me, "I knew Ron liked you, and it looked like the feelings were reciprocated. I didn't want to get my feelings hurt. More importantly, I didn't want you to feel obligated to me. Because if I knew anything, it was that Hermione Granger is loyal, and she would be _logical_ about it, and she would deduce that this was something I needed. That this would help me to defeat Lord Voldemort because she knew that Love was the driving force needed to destroy him."

She looks at me with wide eyes, her eyes start to glisten, "How could you decide this for me?" she croaks, "I would've told you the truth, that I loved you, that I never thought that I was worthy of being a girl you loved. I would've told you that I chose Ronald because I knew that he liked me, that if I stayed with him, I would always be in your presence because we're best friends and you would always be around. I thought that you could never love me. If you would've told me that you loved me, I would've been yours forever. I _**am**_ yours forever, no matter what happens," she says with a sob.

I grab her and hug her to my chest as we both cry together. Suddenly she lifts herself from me a little, she looks me in the eyes, "Promise me, promise me we'll always be best friends, always?"

"Always, Hermione," I say as I grab her and kiss her with everything I have.

4 Days later

(Hermione)

As we sit at a café in downtown Chicago, the very same one where we coincidentally met again, we discuss things of the future. I watch as he sips his coffee and watches people pass from shop to shop. He smiles at the children who are smiling and waving at strangers. Will we have children one day?

I would like to think we will, and then I think back to those times we made love, the muttered contraceptive charms. Did we use them all the times we made love?

"Harry," I whisper. He looks up startled, "What's wrong?"

I must look terrified, he grabs my hand and hauls us out to the nearest park bench, I snuggle into his side. "Harry? Did we use the contraceptive charm? All of those times?"

I feel him tense up, "I-I don't know," he stutters. "I think so."

I realize that we've never talked about this part of our future. Sure we've talked about plans, jobs, homes, but we've never talked about children.

"What would happen if I do end up pregnant?" I whisper, my voice hoarse from shock.

"I think we'd love him or her, we'd be there, together like we've done everything. I wouldn't leave you Hermione. I love you. And if we do end up pregnant, it would just make me love you more. Don't ever doubt that I love you. We already know that we're going to spend the rest of our lives together, children are a natural progression, isn't it?" he asks a little hesitantly.

"Oh, of course Harry! I would love to have your children! I just don't think that we're ready right now for them…"

"I know, I just hope that you're not pregnant. There's so much we need to do. But if you do, we'd still love each other right?" I hesitantly ask.

"Of course Harry. I could never stop loving you. We've been through so much together; I don't think I'd ever forget you."

"Me neither," let's head home. We start heading towards the airport, straight to London. Now we have to face the music.

Authors note: Next chapter might be some months or years in the future. I'm not sure what direction I want to take it. If you read the first Author's Note at the beginning of the 1st chapter, you'd know that this is basically the same plotline to my original story and I'm testing what ways to go in my original story. This is like a test run. Anyways, we'll get to see some Weasley's in the next chapter….well, hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: Again, sorry this is unbeta'd but its here and I hope you like it! And you get to see a Weasley in this chapter!

8 Months later

(Harry)

Being back in London is strange. After traveling for more than a year and living with Hermione for a few weeks while we took the time to adjust to being back in London – i.e. read, hiding from the wizarding world – was great. Hermione and I got to know each other on another personal level. It was the greatest time of my life. But it's almost time for the next great adventure….fatherhood. If Hermione wasn't pregnant that first week she was by the second or third. We didn't really try to be honest. Maybe we secretly wanted this, but didn't know that it was what the other wanted. But it is now, and we're so thrilled.

We don't know what our child will be, but either a girl or boy would be wonderful. I'm not working at our bookshop. When we got back from America, I immediately bought Hermione a book shop, a muggle bookshop. But what the muggles don't know is that it has a back door – kind of like the entrance to Diagon Alley – that goes to the sections with Wizarding publications. And it's flourishing nicely. Hermione worked there for a few months before she got too big to work comfortably. Although she did try to persuade me that she was okay to work for a few more months. If I didn't try to persuade her that it wasn't healthy to climb ladders and stack books while 6 months pregnant she would still be working there.

(Harry)

As I walk back to our home in muggle London, I remember seeing the look of loathing on Ron's face. A man that used to be my best friend now hated me. He was like a brother to me. After time, I'm hoping that he'll forgive me but I don't remotely regret loving Hermione, or our child. I hope that one day he'll find it in his heart to forgive us for loving each other more than we could ever love them.

And Ginny? Well, you could say that she's still holding on to a false dream. She could never amount to anything that Hermione is. I love Hermione too much to consider Ginny on a more personal basis. I had hoped that she would've moved on while I was away but she didn't. She waited for me. And I'm sorry to say that I didn't promise her anything when I broke up with her at the end of sixth year. When I broke up with her I didn't imply that I would come back to her. We dated for a few weeks. It wasn't enough for me to completely love her. I had already cared for her because she was a Weasley, but that isn't enough for me to love her.

I enter out home, I hear some humming coming from a bedroom off the side of the living room, I look inside to see Hermione sitting at a desk hunched over some parchment. "Shoulders back now inhale and exhale!" I demand.

She does as I say, she groans a little, "Thank you love, I don't know how I long I've been sitting here, well that's a lie, I've been sitting here while you've been out to buy me ice cream and strawberries. Now hand them over." She holds her hands out to get the goods.

"You never did tell me what you're working on…what are you working on again?"

"S.P.E.W. I'm trying to work on a new law that will set the elves free. But also other sentient creatures that can benefit from this, like Centaurs and goblins," she states matter of fact.

"Well as long as you're happy," I caress her hair while she takes a spoon full of ice cream then take a bite of strawberry.

"Oh Harry, of course I'm happy. Look at the life we're living. We own our own bookshop! How can I not be happy with that? And most importantly, I'm with you. I've always felt safe with you. I love you," she says with a soft smile on her lovely face. I caress her cheeks, her eyes close and I look at her face lovingly. Her hair has gotten frizzier in the months leading into her pregnancy and she's just gotten even lovelier. As cliché as it sounds, she's glowing. And it's because of me. I've never thought that I can make somebody so happy, growing up with the Dursley's has made me insecure but with Her, I'm learning that I'm worth loving.

"Hey," she whispers, "what's wrong?"

"Earlier today, I was thinking about Ron…" I trail off.

"Well stop it, thinking about him will only make you angst ridden and I am not going to handle it this time. Besides, you know he'll come around sometime. He has too. He's Ronald Weasley, he's got the emotional range of a teaspoon, and he's a loyal git, jealous sometimes but he always see's what right in the end. Now, up you get, it's time to go Christmas shopping. Or have you forgotten already?" she asks with a giggle.

She walks away into the room at the very back of the house, the master suite; the room with the maroon furnishings and gold embellishments, a room for a couple of Gryffindoors.

(Hermione)

Sometimes I worry that Harry will regret all of this, but then I see the look in his eyes when he catches me reading to our baby. Or when I'm fresh out of the shower: hair a tangled mess hanging down my back, cheeks rosy from the heat of the water, and my rounded belly from our child that I so lovingly carry.

I know he's still haunted from memories from our time in the war, from Malfoy manor, from the Department of Mysteries – that now involves our child being ripped from my womb by Grayback – and finally the confrontation with Voldemort. And when he wakes up from these nightmares, I try to soothe him as best as I can. Because that's what I do. I take care of Harry and he takes care of me. It's what we've always done. And it's what we'll always do, because we love each other, and when you love somebody you love them with everything you have. With all the faults that we have it's a miracle how we have loved each other this much. Maybe it's because we've been best friends first and foremost. I don't know, maybe it's true what they say: "Love is just friendship on fire." And our love was a slow deep fire. It was always churning below the surface. It was there but we didn't want to get burned, not until we were ready. And now we are.

We're about to leave when it happens, I'm tucking my scarf into my coat and Harry's already opening the door, I feel him tense up, "Ron..." I hear him choke out.

My neck snaps up so hard I think may have whiplash. And there he is, Ronald Weasley. His six foot frame with Weasley red hair, he looks at us sheepishly, "I s'pose you were right, yeah?" He sticks his hand out to Harry.

Harry doesn't hesitate to grab his hand, tears start to pour out of my eyes, "Took you long enough you git!" I waddle as fast as I can towards him to give him a hug. His eyes get saucer like as I approach but he doesn't hesitate to open his arms to me. Soon we're a trio again and it's like nothing is different. But it is. I'm pregnant and Harry and I are together but at last we have our best friend back.

I'm sobbing as Harry steers me back toward our sofa, "I'm sorry I'm so emotional, apparently from what I've read, hormones from the pregnancy make my emotions go wacko!" I hiccup.

Ron and Harry chuckle while I try to get my bearings back, "So how are you Ron?" Harry asks him seriously.

"Suppose I'm good. Well, great actually. I made the _Chudley Cannons_! It's great," he says with a dreamy sigh, that's almost reminiscent of a certain Ravenclaw.

"That's great mate! I always knew you wanted to be a Quidditch player! Now you are!" he says with a grin.

As I sit and watch them, it's like we're back in the common room and they're playing wizard's chess while I read _Hogwarts a History_. "So how are the rest of the Weasley's?" I hesitantly ask. I see him tense up momentarily, but then he relaxes just as instantly as he tensed up. It was like it didn't even happen.

"Well when you guys left, Mum and Gin, well they went crazy. Then they somehow roped me into it. It was like they didn't even read your letters! I swear, I thought they had gone mental! You know how Mum is, she thought you were kidnapped and Ginny thought you guys had run off to be together. Well she got that part right," he says with a snort.

"We didn't even meet up until a year and half had gone by Ronald! Don't make me hex you! I will do it!" I say grabbing my wand.

"Alright! That's enough! It's been months Ron, get over it. Hermione and I, we're together now. And Gin and your mum have to understand that we love each other. They need to understand when to let go of false dreams sometimes. Until then, I'll not have them near us. Not until they understand that nothing's going to change. Got it?" He asks a hard tone to his voice.

Ron holds his hands up, "Yeah, I understand. I do. Believe me! I know, I've moved on! I've actually started dating somebody….she is great, a little loony, but great."  
"Loony?" Harry asks, his voice going an octave higher.

"Well, there's only one person we know that has ever been called Loony?" Ron says matter of fact.

I grab Ron's hand, "Oh that's so great Ron! I'm happy for you! You should bring her around sometime yeah?"

"Course, well I think I should be going! I need to do some shopping for dad! Muggle London of course!" He grabs us both in a hug and then Harry walks him to the door.

I'm reading a book we have on the coffee table when Harry comes back and sits next to me, "I guess we'll go Christmas shopping tomorrow right?"

"Don't think I don't notice those fingers you have crossed behind your back Harry, I know you didn't want to go shopping. Plus, it was convenient that Ron was standing on the other side of that door. If I didn't know any better, I would've thought you guys were conspiring against me," I say in as haughty a voice as I can muster.

"I-I uh, I don't know what you're talking about!" He stutters, "Plus, you know Ron and I haven't spoken to each other in months!"

I look at him shrewdly, "Are you sure," he nods very quickly, and then I burst out in laughter at the look of terror on his face.

He releases a huge breath then laughs with me, "With your mood swings, I didn't know if you were joking or were serious! Please, don't ever do that to me! Had me terrified for a few seconds there!"

I caress his hair for a few seconds then lean over as much as I can so he can meet me halfway, I give him a little kiss, "Love you."

He gives me the biggest smile I've ever seen in a while, then I feel the worst pain, I've felt ever since the war. It's a sharp pinprick at the base of my belly. Then I know, our baby is coming, and soon.

**Authors Note**s: Sorry it's a cliffhanger, but I thought it would be a good place to end this chapter. Next chapter hopefully it'll be in a week or two and you'll see a baby Potter.


End file.
